lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO South Park: The Video Game
LEGO South Park: The Video Game release in a 2014. Level 1: Stan's House Playable: Stan Marsh, Kyle, Kenny and Eric Cartman. BOSS: Shelly Marsh. Level 2: Bathroom Playable: Stan Marsh, Kyle, Kenny and Eric Cartman. BOSS: Josh Meyers. Level 3: Kitchen Playable: Stan Marsh. BOSS: Terrance Mephesto and Fosse. Level 4: Bedroom Playable: Stan Marsh, Butters, Kyle and Eric Cartman. Level 5: Outdoor Playable: Stan Marsh, Butters, Kyle, Kenny and Eric Cartman. BOSS: The Mole and Gregory. Level 6: Playground Playable: Stan Marsh, Lola, Wendy Testaburger, Clyde, Kyle, Red, Kenny and Eric Cartman. BOSS: 6th Grader Leader. Level 7: Corner Store Playable: Stan Marsh, Kyle, Wendy Testaburger, Clyde Donovan, Eric Cartman and Lola. BOSS: Davie (6th Graders). Level 8: Toy Shop Playable: Stan Marsh, Kyle, Butters, Dog Poo, Bebe, Wendy and Clyde. BOSS: Loogie. Level 9: Bad Guy Chase Playable: Stan Marsh, Kyle, Wendy, Clyde, Lola, Dog Poo, Butters and Eric Cartman. BOSS: Bad Guy's Car Level 10: Living Room Playable: Stan Marsh, Kyle, Wendy, Clyde, Lola, Eric Cartman and Butters. Level 11: Party Club Playable: Stan Marsh, Kyle, Wendy, Lola, Jessie, Kal, Karen McCormick and Eric Cartman. BOSS: Kevin McCormick Level 12: Thomas Attack Playable: Stan Marsh, Kyle, Eric Cartman, Lola, Wendy, Clyde, Dog Poo and Gary Harrison. BOSS: Thomas. Level 13: Scott Shooting Playable: Jessie, Lola, Wendy, Stan, Dog Poo, Clyde, Patty Nelson, Kyle and Bruno. BOSS: Scott Malkinson Level 14: KFC Playable: Bruno, Stan, Kyle, Lola, Wendy, Clyde, Jessie, Dog Poo and Red. BOSS: Billy Miller Level 15: Candy Store Playable: Bruno, Dog Poo, Lola, Jessie, Clyde and Wendy. Level 16: Tuong Lu Kim Playable: Francis, Dog Poo, Jessie, Lola, Bradley, Wendy and Clyde BOSS: Tuong Lu Kim Level 17: Leroy's Frogs Playable: Stan, Kyle, Dog Poo, Wendy, Lola, Clyde and Jessie. BOSS: Leroy Level 18: Filmore Playable: Stan, Kyle, Dog Poo, Wendy, Clyde, Francis, Lola, Jessie and Bradley. BOSS: Filmore Level 19 Tommy Turner Playable: Jessie, Lola, Clyde, Dog Poo and Francis. BOSS: Tommy Turner Level 20 Goth Kids Playable: Jessie, Lola, Dog Poo, Francis, Bradley, Gary and Karen. BOSS: Goth Kids Level 21: Thad Playable: Stan, Kyle, Dog Poo, Clyde, Wendy, Lola, Jessie, Francis, Bradley and Gary Harrison. BOSS: Thad Level 22: Basment Playable: Stan Marsh, Kyle, Eric Cartman, Lola, Jessie, Wendy, Clyde and Dog Poo. BOSS: Damien Level 23: Lego Universe Playable: Stan Marsh, Kyle, Eric, Lola, Jessie, Wendy, Clyde, Dog Poo, Terrance, and Phillip. BOSS: Lego King. Death: 1. Josh Meyers dies. 2. Kenny was killed by a 6th Grader Leader. 3. Dog Poo punch 6th Grader Leader before 6th Grader Leader's head come off and bleed. 4. Lola use her lazer to shot Loogie and Loogie knocked his head off. 5. Stan Marsh take Kevin McCormick's arms off before Kevin McCormick dies. 6. Clyde cut Thomas's legs off and Then Thomas dies.. 7. Scott Malkinson lost his hands and then he dies. 8. Biller Miller was shoot by a Lola and Dog Poo. 9. Tuong Lu Kim's body comes off and dies. 10. Filmore's head popped off. 11. Thad Dies. 12. Tommy Turner's head off. 13. Goth Kids was killed by a Lola, Jessie, Dog Poo and Francis. 14. Shelly Marsh dies. 15. Bill's arm shrink. 16. Terrance Mephesto's head explodes. 17. Fosse's teeth explodes. 18. The Mole's face melt. 19. Gregory's body melt. 20. Damien is melting. 21. Lego King gets thrown off his castle. Characters Cost * The Mole costs 25,000 * Gregory costs 14,000 * Josh Meyers costs 33,000 * Sharon costs 60,000 * Randy Marsh costs 60,000 * Shelly Marsh costs 70,000 * Bill costs 12,000 * Fosse costs 12,000 * Terrance Mephesto costs 50,000 * Bradley costs 30,000 * Tuong Lu Kim costs 25,000 * Leroy costs 40,000 * Jason costs 25,000 * Pip costs 40,000 * Jimmy costs 60,000 * Esther costs 18,000 * Craig costs 18,000 * Damien costs 80,000 * Kevin Stoley costs 18,000 * Tweek costs 12,000 * Loogie costs 27,000 * Kevin McCormick costs 16,000 * Kelly costs 13,000 * 6th Grader Leader costs 90,000 * 6th Graders costs 60,000 * Thomas costs 17,000 * Bridon costs 11,000 * Thad costs 40,000 * Davie (6th Graders) costs 70,000 * Romper Stomper costs 20,000 * Scott Malkinson costs 80,000 * Billy Miller costs 5,000 * Filmore costs 35,000 * Tommy Turner costs 20,000 * Goth Kids costs 23,000, 33,000, 42,000, 18,000 * LEGO Knight costs 200. * King Legonavar costs 1,000,000. Trivia * This is the first South Park thing rated T for Teen. The word "Fuck" is only said 2 times. Characters mostly say Damn, Gay, Freaking, and Stupid. * Some LEGO Castle stuff is featured in the final level. * Cartman is a fat character. Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images